


Deal

by LarGibbon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarGibbon/pseuds/LarGibbon
Summary: Lucifer is forced to return to earth after he went back to rule hell for what he thought was forever and he catches Chloe in an awkward position. Takes place after the end of season 4 to explain how/why they reunite.





	Deal

Lucifer observed his kingdom with cold detachment.

“Vacation’s over,” he thought, suppressing a groan but not quite hiding an eye roll as... *sigh* Squee, of course, approached his throne, carrying the news of the day.

Lucifer mindlessly carried out his responsibilities, making decisions and putting out fires, so to speak, giving orders without really listening to what Squee had to say.

...  
“Yes, add the family to the hellscape.  
...  
“No, not the dog, the cat.  
...  
“What, are we low on demons?  
...  
“Fine, just make sure someone’s watching the door.

Busy as hell...

But eventually, after the usual inspection and between his regular briefing and the routine tour, he had a few moments to himself. He’d done all he could to avoid this but here at last he had time to think. About her. Had she moved on? Met someone new? Gone to heaven? Good for her. But fear gripped his heart.

“Y-your majesty?

He shook off the daydream and returned his focus to Squee, who had just returned unexpectedly, “I thought Dromos was giving the tour today?

“No, it’s about Chl- The Detective.

“What about her?

“She’s been scheduled, sir.

“...What?!

“W-we just thought you should know.

His fingers dug into the arms of his throne and he gritted his teeth as he grappled with this realization.

“Hold down the fort for a few days. Please ensure that the masses understand that I WILL be back and I will punish anyone who attempts to take advantage of my absence.

Squee hesitated.

“Do you understand?!

“Y-yes.

“Good. 

And with that, Lucifer took flight to save her again.

It had been years in hell. Years of the same boring routine without Chloe. Who needed Uriel when his position alone was his own personal hell? But when he arrived at his penthouse, the lights were on and his possessions still here so it couldn’t have been long since he’d departed the earth. That was a relief, he wasn’t sure how he’d react if Chloe was in her 80s when they reunited. Perhaps turnabout would be fair play, he smiled at the thought of learning to accept her this time.

Home. He let out a deep sigh and sauntered over to the bar. He wanted to dash out the door to find her but thought he might need to freshen up just a bit. There’s really no smell quite like eternal fire and brimstone. And Dad, did he need a drink. 

The quiet was odd, uncomfortable after all these years surrounded by incessant screaming and questions. His ears were still ringing.

“Lucifer?” a familiar voice broke the silence. He paused before dropping the ice cube in his glass and spinning around to see the most welcome sight for the sorest eyes in the history of time: Chloe Decker obviously just rising from his bed, wearing only one of his shirts.

“Detective!”

“What are you doing here?!” She breathed.

“This is my home, detective, I could ask you the same thing!”

“Oh, I uh—“

“Babe?” A voice called from the bedroom.

Lucifer’s eyes widened, first in horror before fascination took hold; just a bit of mocking glee playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Babe?!” Lucifer repeated, indignantly.

Chloe froze, unable to speak as he glided past her, red slowly painting her features from her neck to her cheeks.

“Lucifer, it’s not what it looks like,” she called after him, a touch of desperation in her voice.

“Isn’t it?” he hopped up the stairs to his bedroom and snapped on the light, exposing a very surprised, very naked man tied to his bed, shielding his eyes with his shoulder and neglecting to shield any of the interesting bits. Lucifer loosened his collar and let out a puff of air.

“Ah... well done, Detective!”

“W-what?”

“Well I expected something predictable and boring, a Detective Douche 2.0 perhaps, but here you’ve impressed me! Excellent taste it seems. Which, I suppose I should have expected,” he smiled at her mischievously.

“You-you’re not mad?”

“What, that you’re not letting my bed go to waste? Detective, of course I wish I could have, well you know, introduced it to you, but I certainly don’t expect you to resist your desires for the rest of your life. Good on you for picking up some of my tricks,” he nodded to the tie around her lover’s wrists.

“Do you mind if I join or would you prefer to finish on your own while I reacquaint myself with the ladies-“ his eyes flicked back and assessed the man quickly, “-and gentlemen... downstairs?” he asked, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

“No, no, you stay,” she ordered Lucifer, then turned to untie the man, “you, go.”

“Are you sure, Detective? It could be quite the homecoming party...”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

“I’ll call you?” ‘Babe’ attempted as he was shooed out to dress himself in the elevator.

“Lucifer,” she sighed as the doors closed and she immediately threw her arms around his neck, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Yes,” he cleared his throat, as always surprised and uncomfortable with her shows of affection, “as did I, Detective.”

He held her for a moment, neither of them wanting to be any further away from the other than absolutely necessary.

“So who was that chap then?” He finally asked over her head, trying his best not to betray any latent jealousy.

“I thought you weren’t jealous?” She asked, pulling away slightly to see his face.

“I’m not,” he started defensively, “but... ‘babe’?”

She laughed, “he called me that because I didn’t want to use names.”

Lucifer returned her smile, relieved, “another trick you’ve picked up?”

She grinned, “I learned from the best. Don’t get attached.”

He paused.

“Detective... As relieved as I am in this particular moment that you don’t have a... well, a man, you should know that you don’t have to wait for me, either. You deserve to be happy” he gently touched her face, “and I can’t be there for you even after you die, let alone while you’re here on earth.”

“You don’t know that,” she argued.

“Detective, you belong somewhere I can never go.”

“But I don’t have to ...b-belong there.”

“...is that what this is about? Why you’re drinking all my liquor and having one night stands every night?”

“I am not!”

“...No... no, you’re not are you? This is your first one?”

She gulped.

“So that’s it, eh? You’re doing this to be ashamed? To feel guilty? To torture yourself?”

Her eyes filled with tears and he recognized the all-too-familiar signs of guilt.

“Well that explains it. Detective, Hell is something you create on earth. Do you like how it feels?”

She shook her head slowly but confessed, “I like the way I feel when I’m with you.”

He smiled sadly, “trust me when I say, Detective, I’m not worth it. Hell is... well it’s hell. You can’t escape your personal prison for eternity. Any visits I’m able to make won’t matter because you’ll be consumed by your own guilt, unable to break the cycle long enough to notice anything else.”

“No, it can’t be worse than never seeing you again.”

“Detective, please... you can’t be in hell.”

“So you’re banning me from hell-“

“I am ABSOLUTELY banning you from hell.”

“—and you’re banned from heaven... where can we go?”

“Those are the only options other than here, Detective. And we both know I can’t stay here.”

“Then why did you come back?

“Well... to see you of course!”

“Lucifer, you’re ‘bluffing.’ What’s wrong?”

“I did come to see you Detective... I... well, I was told you were added to ‘the list.’ The list of damned souls.”

“...oh,” shock was quickly replaced by an odd look of satisfaction.

“Detective, please...”

She hesitated, “Lucifer, fine, I promise I’ll stop trying to go to hell and work with you to get my name off the list if you promise to find a way for us to be together.”

“Detective...”

“That. is. the. only way.”

A smile just touched the corners of his eyes and lips as the unusual feeling hit him again. Love? What a rush.

“Eh... oh alright, fine. If it keeps you out of hell, I’ll do my best to stay with you, Detective.”

“Deal.”


End file.
